let me marry you, Ji
by jena florn
Summary: Taehyung mencintai jimin dan mengajaknya menikah. Tapi cinta jimin masih milik jungkook; mantan kekasih yang juga berencana menikahinya. [jimin taehyung jungkook vmin kookmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **Let me marry you, Ji © jena florn**

 **uke!jimin seme!taehyung seme!jungkook**

 **Boyslove. bxb marriage. VMin. KookMin. Typos.**

 ** _Italic_ untuk flashback.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Taehyung mencintai jimin dan mengajaknya menikah. Tapi cinta jimin masih milik jungkook; mantan kekasih yang juga berencana menikahinya. [vmin kookmin])

* * *

Jeon Jung Kook dan Kim Tae Hyung duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kedai dekat Jeon Corporation. Masing-masing memesan espresso, memandang lawan bicara lewat pasang iris sekelam jelaga.

Tae Hyung mengalihkan perhatian dari _mug_ , memandang Jung Kook. "Aku akan menikahinya."

Pernyataan yang tak membuat Jung Kook terkejut. Jung Kook sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengar kalimat macam itu terlontar dari mulut Tae Hyung. Tapi di balik ketenangan wajahnya, Jung Kook tetap tak bisa menghentikan perasaan jengkel yang menyergap.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar Jung Kook. Berharap suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

Senyuman Tae Hyung terbit. Seolah mengejek. Jung Kook merasa dirinya kalah. Ia tahu pernyataan Tae Hyung setelah ini tidak mungkin bisa ditolaknya.

"Aku perlu. Ji Min membutuhkanku. Dan aku mencintainya. Tak peduli apa katamu, Jeon Jung Kook. Aku akan menikahinya," ujar Tae Hyung. "Aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan untuk meminta restu. Hanya agar kau tahu bahwa Ji Min akan jadi milikku. Kau tidak berhak atasnya lagi."

Jung Kook memang tidak bisa menolak. Karena memang, Tae Hyung tidak meminta restu pada Jung Kook. Tae Hyung hanya sedang menyatakan diri bahwa ia sudah menang.

* * *

Tangan lelaki itu berada dalam genggamannya. Terasa dingin, namun juga hangat di satu waktu. Ji Min menyaksikan tangannya dan tangan Tae Hyung yang bergenggaman di atas meja itu. Dalam hati ia menyugesti bahwa; tak apa Tae Hyung menggenggam tangannya. Tae Hyung boleh melakukannya.

"Kita benar-benar akan menikah," ujar Tae Hyung senang. Betapa ia menantikan saat Ji Min akan berdiri di altar bersamanya. "Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi."

Tae Hyung dan Ji Min telah bersama cukup lama. Mereka telah berbagi banyak hal, pun mencurahkan banyak rasa. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain seperti mengenal diri mereka sendiri. Sebuah persahabatan sejak Tae Hyung masih suka bermimpi menjadi Superman hingga ia bermimpi menikahi Ji Min. Begitu lama, selama itu pula rasa sepihak tumbuh di tempat Tae Hyung, berkembang hingga sekarang.

"Aku juga." Ji Min tersenyum tulus. Berusaha tulus. "Kukira aku hanya akan jadi pendamping pengantin di pernikahanmu. Ini mengejutkan. Tapi aku senang. Aku berterimakasih, Tae."

Dulu Ji Min dan Tae Hyung sering datang ke sini; kedai yang dekat dengan sekolah menengah keduanya. Mereka akan berbagi keriangan hingga kesedihan. Berbincang perihal kejadian berkesan, perihal kekasih masing-masing, membuat lelucon konyol. Mereka yang dulu begitu dekat sebagai sahabat, siapa yang menyana bahwa kini takdir membawa perbincangan mereka pada kehidupan rumah tangga.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli jika semuanya sulit, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tae Hyung."

Lelaki itu menatapnya, tersenyum tipis. Tae Hyung senang, sungguh. Ia sudah menantikan Ji Min mengatakan hal semacam itu sejak bertahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya ada yang retak? Kenapa mendengar Ji Min mengucapkannya membuat Tae Hyung terluka?

"Aku tahu."

Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri. Tae Hyung mencoba mengerti. Meski ia tahu, Ji Min tidak mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tulus. Belum.

* * *

 _Mereka melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan besar._

 _Ji Min tidak tahu harus membawa dirinya ke belahan bumi mana. Saat itu yang Ji Min tahu, tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau mengerti dirinya. Ji Min berada di puncak amarah dan lelah. Ketika Tae Hyung dengan tulus menyediakan diri di sisi Ji Min, memberi Ji Min ketenangan dan cinta._

 _"Kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu, Ji. Jadi bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Tae Hyung kala itu. Tahu bahwa Ji Min masih mampu sadar di antara mabuk yang belum begitu membuainya._

 _"Tidak." Ji Min menatapnya sayu. "Aku hanya ingin minum saja."_

 _Tae Hyung tahu Ji Min berbohong. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Kubilang aku hanya ingin—"_

 _"Ji Min..."_

 _Dan setelah suara rendah Tae Hyung yang memanggil namanya itu, Ji Min menceritakan semuanya pada Tae Hyung. Semua beban yang menyakiti bahunya._

 _"Aku dan Jung Kook... kami... saudara seayah, Tae." Ji Min memulai dengan suara kecil, seakan segala kesakitan menelan suaranya hingga menipis. "Kau tahu kami berencana menikah, 'kan?"_

 _Terlalu cepat dan jelas. Tae Hyung tercengang, matanya membola menelanjangi hazel Ji Min. Nyatanya tidak ada dusta di sana._

 _Ji Min mengungkapkan semua kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya pada Tae Hyung. Meski kalimatnya berantakan, ia menangis, tapi Ji Min tahu Tae Hyung bisa memahami._

 _Ji Min dan Jung Kook adalah saudara seayah. Itu garis besar dari apa yang Ji Min ungkapkan. Ketidaktahuan keduanya perihal inilah yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta sampai membuat janji untuk hidup bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan. Ji Min yang sejak kecil tak mencecap kasih sayang seorang ayah karena sosok itu lebih memilih meninggalkan ibunya demi wanita lain—yang adalah ibu Jung Kook—bahkan ketika Ji Min masih dalam kandungan sang ibu, jelas saja terpukul berat kala untuk kali pertama pertemuannya dengan sang ayah harus berkisah menyakitkan begini._

 _Ibunya hanya selingkuhan sang ayah dari ibu Jung Kook. Hal itu lebih membuat Ji Min merasa sinting mengingat ibunya selalu mengagungkan dusta perihal: kedua orang tuanya bercerai, bukannya berpisah karena hubungan terlarang._

 _Sungguh seperti drama pasaran! Tidak lucu! Ji Min mengumpat jengkel._

 _"Aku mempertemukan mereka untuk meminta restu atas hubunganku dengan Jung Kook, Tae. Bukan untuk mendengar kenyataan sialan ini! Brengsek! Sialan… sialan!"_

 _Ji Min terisak. Kalimatnya kacau._

 _Tae Hyung menahan diri untuk tidak marah karena melihat Ji Min menangis. Tae Hyung tidak sanggup melihat Ji Min terluka. Ia membawa kepala Ji Min bersandar di bahunya, mengelus punggung lelaki itu._

 _"Menangislah, Ji Min-ah."_

.

.

.

 _"Aku dan Jung Kook membuat impian, Tae. Kami menggambarnya di sini. Jung Kook mahir menggambar, kau tahu?"_

 _Tae Hyung duduk di sebelah Ji Min. Ikut melihat buku di tangan Ji Min. Ada berbagai gambar dan tulisan di samping setiap gambar._

 _Belakangan Ji Min kelihatan begitu lelah. Ia masih jadi Park Ji Min yang setiap hari menjalani aktivitas normalnya sebagai manusia, bekerja, pun menghabiskan waktu dengan Tae Hyung mengingat mereka sahabat karib. Tapi rasanya Ji Min begitu asing. Ia seolah lain. Tae Hyung sadar betul apa penyebabnya._

 _Tentu kepergian Jeon Jung Kook dari sisi Ji Min tidak bisa membuat Ji Min tetap baik-baik saja. Jung Kook dan Ji Min sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan untuk hidup bersama. Tidak seperti Tae Hyung yang pengecut dan hanya bisa mencintai diam-diam, Jung Kook secara gamblang memamerkan cintanya untuk Ji Min pada semua orang._

 _"Kami berencana menikah, membuat rumah di tepi pantai di Busan, merawat anjing lucu, mengadopsi anak kalau perlu. Jung Kook ingin segera menikahiku, Tae. Bulan depan katanya. Aku lebih tua darinya dan dia bilang dia tidak bisa membiarkanku menunggu lebih lama. Padahal ia sendiri yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah," ujar Ji Min. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya._

 _"Pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tae Hyung._

 _Ji Min mengalihkan perhatian dari buku pada rupa elok Tae Hyung. Mereka sedang duduk di tepi ranjang di kamar Ji Min._

 _"Sederhana saja. Seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Tapi aku ingin di sana didominasi oleh bunga lily, babys breath, dan mawar. Aku akan menuju altar, menuju Jung Kook." Jeda sejenak. Ji Min tersenyum retak. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya."_

 _Tae Hyung tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan Ji Min, coba menggenggamnya. Ji Min terkejut._

 _Entah keberanian darimana yang menghampiri Tae Hyung. Ia berujar, "Wujudkan saja. Kalau tidak bisa bersama Jung Kook, maka wujudkan bersamaku, Ji. Menikahlah denganku."_

 _Mata Ji Min membola. "Y-ya?"_

 _"Menikahlah denganku, Park Ji Min," ulang Tae Hyung. "Aku mencintaimu. Perihal kau belum mencintaiku, tak apa. Nanti kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."_

 _"Tae." Ji Min menghela napas berat. "Bukan mau menolakmu, tapi bisa jadi, meski kelak aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, aku akan tetap cinta pada Jung Kook juga."_

 _Tae Hyung tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu? Bahkan meski kau tuan dari hatimu, kau tetap tak bisa menjamin apa kata hatimu kelak."_

 _"Lakukanlah. Kalau Jung Kook memang tidak bisa bersamaku, kukira kau perlu mengajariku cara mencintaimu, Tae."_

* * *

Tae Hyung dan segala kemurahan hatinya membuat Ji Min merasa jahat.

Hembusan napas panjang itu mengakhiri lamunan Ji Min. Ia kembali mematut diri di cermin, menemukan lelaki berpakaian pengantin yang cantik. Melalui cermin, ia melihat bibirnya sendiri tersenyum tipis. Ji Min mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang hari itu akan berdiri di altar bersama Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung...

"Kau cantik."

Pernyataan itu membuat Ji Min terpaku di tempat. Ia menatap si pemilik suara melalui cermin. Mendadak rasanya dunianya goyah. Ji Min membalikkan tubuh, menemui si pasang iris jelaga secara langsung melalui hazelnya yang seketika memanas.

Berapa lama ia tidak bertemu laki-laki di belakang pintu itu? Berapa lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi?

Rasanya sudah lama sampai rindu yang membuncah di diri Ji Min berhasil mengalahkan kegugupan bertemu Tae Hyung dan rasa sakit yang begelayut di hati.

Jung Kook ada di sana, menatapnya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, tidak mengizinkan Ji Min melihat kepalan tangannya yang dirasa sudah membuat si buku-buku jari memutih. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang lelah, wajah yang kini tampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa itu Tae Hyung," aku Jung Kook. "Dia lelaki yang baik. Dia mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau pasti akan bahagia."

 _Kau pasti akan bahagia._

Ji Min meresapi kalimat itu dan berusaha menyugesti dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti akan bahagia bersama Tae Hyung.

Ji Min berjalan mendekati Jung Kook. Ia tersenyum tak sampai mata, merentangkan tangan dan melayangkan tatapan sendu pada Jung Kook. Meminta pelukan yang ia rindukan. Pelukan yang bisa jadi mampu menenangkannya.

Jung Kook turut mendekat, menarik Ji Min ke dalam pelukannya. Melingkarkan tangan ke tubuh Ji Min dengan mudah, seakan lelaki itu begitu mungil berada di bawah kuasanya. Ia menunduk di atas bahu Ji Min, memejamkan mata, meresapi kenyamanan yang muncul.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Park Ji Min," ujar Jung Kook serak. Ia bisa menemukan tangan Ji Min mencengkram jasnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ji Min kehilangan suaranya. Ia tahu ia tak boleh seperti ini, mereka harus mengakhiri pelukan ini. Tapi rasanya Ji Min ingin lebih lama merasakan Jung Kook dalam jangkauannya. Ia ingin mendengar Jung Kook merapal cinta untuknya lagi dan lagi.

Itulah kenapa Ji Min merasa jahat.

* * *

"Terima kasih."

Ji Min mengucapkannya di bahu Tae Hyung saat mereka berpelukan di altar, usai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan yang membuat keduanya sempat berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Ji Min. Lebih pada menyugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang mencintai Tae Hyung.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku ingin belajar melakukannya._

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Tae Hyung tetap menyahutinya. Membisikkan cinta miliknya yang tulus. Meski ia tahu jika Ji Min—lagi-lagi—tengah menyugesti diri, belum mampu mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

Pelukan mereka usai.

Ji Min memandang Jung Kook yang duduk di barisan paling belakang. Yang juga tengah memandang mereka dari tempat duduknya. Tae Hyung tahu Ji Min masih berharap. Jauh di dalam hati Ji Min berharap bahwa yang berdiri di sisinya bukan Tae Hyung.

Melainkan Jeon Jung Kook. Adiknya. Lelaki yang Ji Min cintai.

Apa yang harus Tae Hyung lakukan? Benarkah tak apa bersama Ji Min seperti ini?

Tapi ketika jemari Ji Min tiba-tiba menyusup di sela-sela jemari Tae Hyung, ia menatap Tae Hyung dengan senyuman tipis, Tae Hyung tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Ini yang terbaik. Ia yakin akan ada waktu dimana ketulusannya terbayar lunas dan sepadan.

Tae Hyung hanya harus bersabar dan menunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Pagi, Ji."

Suara berat di hadapannya membuat Ji Min mengucek mata. Ia terbangun karena alarm yang berisik dan anak rambutnya yang rasanya dimainkan jemari Tae Hyung. Ini sudah hampir bulan ke dua sejak pernikahan mereka.

"Pagi, Te."

"Sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Tae Hyung. Pertanyaan paling aneh untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah.

"Belum." Ji Min menatap Tae Hyung, agak meringis. "Kurasa tidak semudah itu, Te."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu, Ji Min. Lebih banyak dari kemarin dan tak kurang dari esok."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm hm."

"Aku juga ingin mencintaimu, Tae Hyung. Kau pantas dicintai. Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta padaku yang tak tahu balas budi ini _sih_?"

Tae Hyung berdehem. "Bagiku, mencintaimu bukan pemberian, Ji. Itu keharusan. Aku tidak minta balas budi. Aku minta dicintai, dengan tulus, itu kalau kau mau. Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa. Mencintaimu itu harus, dicintai balik olehmu hanya bonus."

Ji Min mendadak tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Tae Hyung. Dia menyentuh rambut Tae Hyung dan mengacaknya. Meski tinggal bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan, ia tetap berinteraksi dengan Tae Hyung seperti saat mereka masih sekadar sahabat.

Diam-diam, Ji Min merasa kehadiran Jung Kook kian pudar. Ia merasa sosok lain yang menyusup perlahan dan seolah mengambil tempat Jung Kook, bahkan rasanya sosok itu hendak menempati tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tempat Jung Kook.

Hari ini mungkin belum, tapi aku yakin, lebih yakin dari kemarin, bahwa aku pasti akan mencintaimu. Mungkin, akan lebih besar dari kau mencintaiku. Itu kemungkin yang aku yakini, Tae Hyung.

* * *

End.

Note: o-oke, saya bawa kisah tentang nikah-nikah ngga jelas :'D Tapi tetep ngga berani bikin interaksi yg lebih dekat dari peluk atau pegang tangan. He he

Btw, saya cintaaaa banget sama jungkook, kookmin adalah shipper di bts yang saya horein setelah vmin dan yoonseok.

Btw lagi, di kenyataan vmin kan sama-sama cintah jungkook nih ya, saya cuma mau bilang kalau, 'saya pengen terlahir sebagai jeon jungkook yang kiyowo dan dicintai vmiiiiin!' :'3 /nak

Batang, 18 Desember 2016

Jena florn


End file.
